Open up your heart
by HopeRK
Summary: Emma and Amaya Swan never knew the love of a parent. All they had for years were each other. They were sisters by choice. But when Emma's son turns up at their doorstep, could they open up their hearts to the possibility of not being two lost girls anymore? Disclaimer : All fabulous OUAT characters and the story belongs to Kitsis and Horowitz. I lay claim only to Amaya.


**Open up your heart**

**Chapter 01 – Family of choice**

The New York FBI field office was having a field day with the evidence that turned up with busting the Sanchez Cartel which was operating from the Big Apple. Countless unsolved hit jobs and missing persons would finally get closure and various other smuggling operations connected to the Cartel would be taken down.

Despite all this all Amaya wanted to do was finally go home, have a long soak in the hot tub and spend some quality time with her sister, after a tedious eight month long undercover stint pretending to be a heartless bitch.

Instead here she was stuck in the debriefing room with a douchebag on whom she would really love to unleash her spiking adrenaline, and her commanding officer SSA Morgan. This is not the first time that a solid agent like Amaya had been in a tedious debriefing session. It was that Johnson was grating on her already frayed nerves and she was so close to loosing it and taking it on his face.

For the love of all that is Holy! Her team had made a clean job of this sting operation with minimal complications and less to none collateral damage. So, why in hell wouldn't the DA's office appreciate it, instead of picking apart every decision she's ever made when undercover? She couldn't fathom it. The f***ing DA's office and f***ing politicians. Of course they would find a way to mess up things even when everything's handed to them in a silver platter.

SSA Morgan could see that Agent Swan was teetering in the edge of her patience and decided to put a stop to the debriefing, at least for today. "ADA Johnson, Agent Swan has already provided us with an initial debrief. Let's resume the rest once she's filed in her report tomorrow shall we?"

Amaya could see that Johnson wanted to object to the suggestion, but decided against it at the look on Morgan's face. "Very well, SSA Morgan. I will be expecting Agent Swan's report within a day. Good Evening Agents." said Johnson shooting a displeased look at Amaya.

"You know Eric, one of these days my restraint is gonna be completely frayed and he is gonna end up in the ER." Amaya growled as soon as Johnson left the room with a flourish.

Morgan chuckled, "Well, if that day ever comes, at least make sure you reduce the hassle for me huh? I'd rather not deal with him more than what's absolutely necessary."

Morgan looked at the exhausted agent with a fond expression. Ever since she saved his daughter Tracy's life from an old enemy at the risk of her own, he had all but welcomed her into his family. "Amaya, you did great out there. And you should know that I'm proud of you. Go home, have a well-deserved rest. Don't worry about reporting in early tomorrow."

Amaya smiled softly saying, "Thank you Eric. You are a life saver."

Suddenly Morgan remembered that today was the 28th of April. "Hey! Isn't today Emma's birthday?"

"Oh my God!" Amaya panicked. "Thanks for reminding me. I have to run. Thanks Eric." She yelled on her way out.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Amaya was berating herself. How could she allow her annoyance to forget her sister's birthday of all the things? 'I hope Emma understands. I hope she is not disappointed.' Amaya dialled Emma's number as she rushed through the office barely avoiding the agents trying to congratulate her on her successful mission. On another day perhaps she would have been overwhelmed with happiness and pride at earning the respect of her colleagues. But that day is not today. Nothing else really mattered to her when it came down to her sister.

Emma was not answering her phone. Maybe she was in the middle of tracking down yet another scumbag. Amaya reached their apartment in record time and the locked door proved her assumption that Emma was on a 'hunt' as they like to call it.

When Amaya looked at the kitchen counter however, she could feel her heart sinking and guilt hitting her with renewed force. There on the counter were the two party hats they've worn every year, and a cupcake with a birthday candle stuck on it. Years ago Emma and Amaya had promised each other that no matter where they were or what they were doing, they would never let each other celebrate their birthday alone. That they would always celebrate those two precious days together as a family. And Amaya hated herself for allowing her sister, the only family she ever had, to think that she would be alone on her birthday, that Amaya broke her promise.

Amaya wiped the tears flowing down her face and rushed to the cake shop downstairs. The hot shower can wait. She had a birthday girl to surprise. She bought a huge coffee cake. Their favourite, both being coffee junkies. Then she set out to decorating the living room with the streamers they use each year. They were getting old, but neither sister had the heart to get rid of them and buy new ones. The next thing she knows is that the door opened revealing an exhausted Emma in a red dress.

Emma saw the decorations hanging in the living room and her eyes widened for a split second before her face broke into a huge grin when she noticed Amaya. It didn't take long before the sisters were happily embracing each other, when tears started to stream down Amaya's face and she muttered "I'm sorry."

Emma of course knew why her sister was upset. She took Amaya's face in her hands and wiped her tears away gently saying, "A, come on. Stop crying. I knew that you were undercover remember? I was more worried about your safety than spending today alone. Did the mission end well?"

Amaya searched Emma's face for signs of disappointment or anger. Instead she only found concern, understanding and happiness.

"Yeah, I would've made it sooner if it wasn't for that slime ball Johnson."

At that Emma couldn't hold back her laughter, knowing well the bad blood between Amaya and the ADA. "As long as he didn't try to hit on you again."

"Oh no! I'm sure he learned his lesson when you kneed him in his groin. Which I could have done by the way."

"Agent Swan!" Emma gasped mockingly. "Aren't you aware that he is The ADA Dickson?"

Laughing the two sisters wore their old party hats.

"Happy 28th Birthday Emma." Amaya said softly, clutching her sister's hand tightly.

Smiling Emma blew the 28 candles on the cake. Suddenly there was a knock at their door. Emma and Amaya looked at each other puzzled, before going to the door.

Amaya opened the door and was taken aback to find a small boy about ten years old at their door, looking strangely confident and comfortable.

He asked, "Are you Emma Swan?"

Amaya was surprised that he knew her sister's name while Emma asked "I am. Who are you?"

The boy had a strange smile on his face and said "My name is Henry. I'm your son." leaving Emma and Amaya shell shocked.


End file.
